


The Year of Non-Magical Thinking [podfic]

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, BAMF Ginny Weasley, Clubbing, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Humor, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "The Year of Non-Magical Thinking" by whiskyandwildflowersAuthor's original summary:"I don't know what I'm going to do, Potter. I'll think of something. So will you. But this is my journey to self-actualization," Draco managed to smirk. "You can fuck off and get your own."





	The Year of Non-Magical Thinking [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Year of Non-Magical Thinking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247614) by [whiskyandwildflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskyandwildflowers/pseuds/whiskyandwildflowers). 



[M4A download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=19uedxryAC3MKMX-S7S9Iqql80EpCinUO) | 1:28:05 | 42MB  
[MP3 download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1UyCIkRyvsKe9lCDeXjD6s7iT57KQo3sm) | 1:28:05 | 81MB

 


End file.
